The research theme of the Charleston Alcohol Research Center at the Medical University of South Carolina is alcohol treatment and treatment implications. The Center is comprised of two Cores (Shared and Pilot), and five research components (three clinical and two basic science). The Center embraces a multidisciplinary approach to accomplishing its research theme. Both basic and clinical researchers comprise the Center, and provide the expertise needed to conduct studies ranging from the study of neural networks in vitro to randomized clinical trials in humans. Projects utilizing animal models of alcohol dependence and human laboratory studies provide a continuum between the cell culture work and the clinical trials. The proposed research components utilize cutting-edge technologies, such as pharmacogenetics and brain imaging, in vivo microdialysis in mice, transcranial magnetic stimulation in humans, in vitro neural networks, and stress-alcohol interactions in a human laboratory setting. The research components are complemented by two core facilities. The Shared Core provides and manages common services needed by alcohol researchers, such as technical and statistical services. The Pilot Core advances the research mission of the Center by funding new investigators and new technologies. The Charleston Alcohol Research Center is characterized by its strong, stable leadership and its continuing pursuit of excellence. These features, combined with its team of highly motivated scientists, provide the Center with the unique ability to accomplish its translational bench-to-bedside mission of improving alcohol treatment. [unreadable]